Diaries of the Dark
by LadyAntheia
Summary: Harry receives strange books from the late Dark Lord and discovers some untold truths about his world. Those discoveries will change everything everyone knew. LV/HP
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. J.K. ROWLING DOES.**

**Warnings: **This story will be a slash between Tom Marvolo Riddle and Harry Potter.

So, without further ado, I present you with my new story!

Enjoy, darlings!

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I<strong>

A young-looking man sat near a lake during a fine summer night, gazing at his reflection on the water. His chin long raven hair waved slightly with the wind, bright emerald eyes somehow managing to look sorrowful and annoyed as he looked at his lightning bolt scar. This scar always source of his despair whether the man who gave it was alive or not.

Passing a hand through his hair, the young man gave a quiet sigh as he recalled his reason to flee to the Muggle world. The Daily Prophet was spreading lies about him again, and the Wizarding world was beginning to doubt their saviour, not that the green-eyed man ever wanted to save these cowards in the first place. Harry gave another long-suffering sigh as he passed his hand through his water reflection.

"_Master. Stop sighing or I'll bite you to death, " _hissed an annoyed voice.

The young man turned to see his familiar, a beautiful midnight black snake, slithering slowly towards him, yellow eyes watching him intently.

"_Mh? Yeah, I'll stop, sorry Reiya, _" Harry hissed quietly, absently fiddling his fingers through the grass, "_It's just that I miss the Wizarding world, there is no magic here, I thought this wouldn't bother me but after years of living in a magical environment it is surprisingly hard to adapt to muggle life again._"

"_I agree Master but this is not a reason to annoy me with all your sighing, now be quiet, I wish to sleep._"

Chuckling fondly at the snake, Harry lost himself in his thoughts again, laying on the grass.

It has been two years since the end of the war, the death of Voldemort changed the Wizarding world completely, at first Harry had not noticed it, and when he did it was already too late. The first two months it was celebrations, Harry was adored more than ever since his 'defeat' of the Dark Lord and had to go to parties, and political events. Meaning it was hell for Harry who always disliked celebrity, but his girlfriend Ginny like to have her moments of 'glory' and dragged Harry everywhere, showing him off to everyone like he was an object. It annoyed the hell out of him but Harry resisted snapping at the girl, after all they loved each other so he could do something she liked every once in a while, right? But then it got worse and Harry just couldn't deal with this girl who only wanted his fame, so he broke up with her. It was actually the one of the hardest things he'd have to do in his life, if you don't count all those life-threatening encounters with Voldie. It was hard because by breaking up with her, he knew that he would lost the Weasley family, their friendship was actually something he treasured a lot, they were like a family to him and Harry knew that they would probably hate him for breaking up with their daughter, and therefore cut all ties with him.

And that they did. The Weasleys started spreading rumours of him cheating on Ginny, she was the poor little victim and he was the big bad Boy-Who-Lived who couldn't even keep his dick to himself. Ron, his first friend, his best friend, had actually snubbed him and act as if somehow it was only because of him that Harry managed to kill Voldemort, well him and Granger, the witch had also cut him off when he tried to contact her, saying that his fame must have finally gone to his head and that she had no desire to see such a selfish person again. At that moment, Harry had wanted to curse her a million times, because, seriously, him, selfish? Did she not remember all the times he saved her life? All the times he forgave her and Ron when for stupid reasons they stopped talking to him? Apparently not, she forgot their friendship, everything they had gone through together for some stupid 'love story' with her Ron. Pathetic.

So, now, Harry only had Luna and Neville loyal to him, they were his only friends but he didn't see them often and he felt lonely but he wouldn't say it to them, after all they had to live their lives too and the fact that Harry couldn't move on after the war was his problem, he shouldn't involve people he cared about in his 'depression'.

After that, Harry began to distance himself from the world, just a bit at the beginning, he had gone to live in Grimmauld Place, trying to restore the Manor to its former glory, also trying to make Kreacher listen to him but he gave up not long after, that was simply impossible. The manor wasn't overly large like other purebloods house, in fact it was fairly small but it was okay for Harry since he lived all his life in small places, after living ten years in his cupboard under the stairs every other place seemed to have a lot of space for him. Now restored, the manor was beautiful in fact, the six bedrooms were all finely decorated, and the rest of the house was spacious and comfortable to live in.

Harry read a lot of books in the Black Library, purebloods libraries were like candy stores for him now, he wondered why the hat didn't sort him in Ravenclaw with all the hours he spent reading books on blood magic, dark magic, neutral magic and even elven magic, and he learned a lot more about the history of magic with books in months than in years with Binns' classes.

The first months of living in Grimmauld Place were peaceful, but lonely.

A year after the death of Voldemort, a new Minister of Magic was elected, his name was Nick Johnson, a muggle-born, a fervent light supporter and one of Dumbledore's remaining fans. He believed in Dumbledore's ideologies but was also less accepting. Everything dark scared him. Harry became an auror the same time Johnson became minister and had to meet the man a few times. Johnson was also a fan of his, unsurprisingly, and even tried to seduce him to Harry's horror. The man looked like a whale, he vaguely reminded Harry of Dudley and that was enough for Harry to be disgusted every time the other tried to woo him.

Nick Johnson passed a lot of laws that resulted in a Anti-Dark politic, many dark creatures were forced to flee from Great Britain has they had less rights than your average light wizards and nobody tried to stop them. After all, the war resulted in hatred for everything remotely related to the dark, the pureblood families like the Malfoys and the Parkinson were shunned and labelled evil.

In the minds of the people, light was good and dark was evil. It infuriated Harry to no end because nothing was as simple as that but he kept his thoughts to himself remembering a time when he too thought Dumbledore was the embodiment of all that was good and right while Voldemort was evil and killed just for the sake of killing.

Harry did nothing to stop this discrimination. He didn't really care about this world anymore, if they wished to destroy it then so be it, he wouldn't always be there to save their asses.

Harry was a good auror, on his way to become the Head Auror when a rumour started. He still remembered how betrayed he felt when he read the paper of the Daily Prophet:

'_THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED-TO-BECOME-DARK by Rita Skeeter_

_My dear readers, a month ago I was contacted by Ron Weasley (Heir of the Ancient House of Weasley. Order of Merlin, first class. Auror). He expressed to me the need to warn people about his former best friend Harry Potter (Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Order of Merlin, first class. Auror)._

_I was, of course, really curious about what Mr Weasley wanted to warn us about, so I immediately went to interview him, what I find out appalled and shocked me, my dear readers. _

_RS – Rita Skeeter_

_RW – Ronald Weasley_

_RS: Hello Mr Weasley, it is an honour to be chosen for this interview. _

_RW: Hello, it's nothing, Rita, I'm only doing what I think is good._

_RS: So, Mr Weasley, what is this that you want to warn us about? And how is this related to our saviour?_

_RW: The threat I want to warn you about is actually the boy-who-lived himself._

_RS: Harry Potter is the threat? _

_RW: Yes, Harry has changed since end of the war, he has distanced himself from everyone, and he actually cheated on my little sister, the git!_

_(I gave Mr Weasley a minute to calm himself after his outburst)_

_RS: Yes, we were all surprised when we learned that our saviour was a womanizer, but how is this related to this threat you speak of? _

_RW: Like I said, Harry changed, a lot. His fame must have gone to his head. He began to treat others as if he was superior to them, and he also secluded himself in an old Black House doing who knows what. At first I thought this would last for a few months, then he would apologize to Ginny, they would marry and everything would go back to the way it was._

_RS: But? It didn't change? _

_RW: No! Hermione went to see him a month ago (Hermione Weasley née Granger. Specialist in muggle studies), and she found him in the Black Library reading Dark Arts books, Dark Arts!_

_RS: Dark Arts? As our saviour turned dark or did he just studied it to be able to fight it?_

_RW: Hermione told me that he reeked of Dark Magic, at first she didn't notice it since the whole Black House reeks of Dark, it's nothing to be surprised of as the Blacks were a dark family but then she realised that Harry reeked of Dark Magic too, he actually practiced the spells that he was reading!_

_RS: Our saviour really has been swayed to the Dark Side, then? _

_RW: I think he has always been fascinated to the Dark, he actually had a connection with You-Know-Who so I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to test a few spells he saw V-Voldemort cast. The sick bastard. Plus Harry has always been secretive, sometimes he actually said things that were borderline traitorous._

_RS: Really? What are those things?_

_RW: Harry once told us that he could somehow understand why You-Know-Who turned the way he did, he was actually feeling sorry for Lord Vo-Voldemort!_

_RS: I am shocked by all those revelations. Mr Weasley, do you think that the Boy-Who-Lived has truly turned dark?_

_RW: Yes. I think Harry is on his way to become a Dark Lord. Maybe he just rid us of V-Voldemort so he could become a Dark Lord himself. Harry has changed so much, I'm beginning to think that our friendship was all an act and that he never was sincere. _

_RS: Thank you Mr Weasley for all that information. _

_RW: It's my duty Rita, I'll save the world a thousand times if I have to._

_Is our saviour on his way to become a Dark Lord? _

_More information on Harry Potter page 3;5;10.'_

He really should have been used to it.

Harry had stared at the paper for five long minutes before finally snapping out of his daze and went to confront his former best friend. Eyes filled with empty hope.

So, yeah, he really should have been used to it. Maybe he had some sort of thing finding only friends who would betray him but then again he really trusted people blindly, but that was probably because of his life with the Dursleys, he tended to trust every person who was kind to him.

That was the same thing with Dumbledore. Thinking back Harry was really disgusted with himself, had he really been that easy to manipulate? Probably.

Tch.

Whatever.

Harry shivered and stood up. He slung a scarf around his neck, hissing quietly to his snake that it was time to go home. Well, if you could call a shitty apartment in muggle London home. On his way, he met some men whistling has he was walking by. He was always mistaken has a woman and frankly he agreed that he looked a bit girly but that was only because of the malnourishment he suffered in his childhood.

Fucking Dursleys.

Maybe he should pay them a visit, after all he never tried to cast the Cruciatus Curse again since Amycus Carrow and he had only succeeded in casting it to a certain degree, maybe now he would really mean it with the Dursleys, you just want to _Crucio_ them whenever you see their whale faces, not like with that bitch Bellatrix when he failed. If there was one person Harry was happy died in the war it was Bellatrix, the insane sorceress, he didn't really understand why he was more angry with her killing Sirius than with Voldemort killing his parents but then again he never really knew his parents so it's not as if he could relate to them really, and to be honest he pitied the Dark Lord, not that he ever said it to anyone, they would think he was nutters.

Maybe he was.

He sighed as opened his door, kicking his shoes before throwing himself on the sofa. He looked around the small apartment before sighing once again, he missed Grimmauld Place.

He smiled as Hedwig hooted in greetings, perching herself in his hair, before turning the TV on, a beer in his hand.

What would the Wizarding world say would they see him now?

He looked like a homeless muggle, or a drunk, or worse, he looked like Vernon Dursley. Harry gagged at the thought.

So pitiful really, the saviour of the Light living in poverty and seclusion because of one small paper. Though he wasn't really the saviour anymore, was he? Now he was the next evil Dark Lord, all because of one jealous ginger-haired idiot. He smiled humorlessly at the thought, before focusing on the muggle movie.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Harry woke up to the annoyed hissings of his snake, groaning as he realised he slept on his couch, he walked to his drawer, taking a Pepper Up potion, after all he had a long day before him.<p>

"_Master, hurry up! You said we go see those wizards fools today!_"

"_Not the wizards, Reiya, the goblins. Well, there will probably be wizards there too but I will take my invisibility cape, " _Harry hissed quietly while trying to brush his hair, still untameable after all these years, "_You wanna come too, love?_"

"_Of course master, who will protect you if I'm not here?_" the black snake hissed arrogantly, eyeing her wizard running around his room in amusement.

"Damn, where are you my little shirt, where, where?" Harry grumbled annoyed before looking at his snake who was hissing a chuckle, "_Yes, Reiya, my beautiful serpent, whatever will I do without you?_" he said rolling his eyes.

"_Nothing Master, absolutely nothing_, " another hissing chuckle was issued.

"Arrogant snake, " he said fondly before going to the bathroom.

This was a Saturday and Harry tried desperately not to bump into someone on his way to Gringotts, it would be weird to have to explain why he was under an invisibility cape while shopping in Diagon Alley but Harry really did not wish to meet someone or have everyone eyeing him like he was going to kill them should they somehow do something that would displease him.

He looked at the goblin who vaguely looked like Griphook and made his way to him, taking his invisibility cloak off to look at the sneering creature.

"Excuse me, I would like to see my vault manager."

"Name?"

"Harry Potter."

The goblin looked up at that, eyeing him, before sneering and gesturing with his wrinkled hand to follow him.

God, Harry really didn't like the goblins, but he guessed it was mutual after the whole 'breaking into Lestranges vaults and releasing a dragon' thing. But he needed the money, he wanted a more beautiful apartment and really didn't want to work in a muggle fast-food, thank you very much.

He entered into a large office, and there sitting behind the desk was Griphook sneering and glaring at Harry, scaring him a bit but after a few encounters with Voldemort you become immune to death glares.

Red eyes are scary, kind of hot too.

Did he really just thought that? No, he didn't. _Yup, put this thought in the back of_ _your mind, Harry. _Thank god occlumency existed, it was extremely useful to block disturbing thoughts like this to the it-didn't-happen-and-never-will little corner at the back of his mind.

"Hello, Mister Potter, I was wondering when you would come, " Griphook drawled lazily, sneering again.

God, those goblins never stop sneering, do they?

"Hello Griphook, " he gave a polite smile, sitting on the chair in front of the goblin, "I hadn't had the time to come to check my vaults and letters for months, but I will try to come sooner next time, " he said awkwardly, dealing with goblins had never been his forte.

Griphook grunted before handing him a yellow paper.

'_Harry James Potter Black_

_Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black; Heir to the Noble House of Potter._

_Black Vaults_

_870.102.563 Galleons_

_Potter Vaults_

_142.155.645 Galleons_

_No activity in the vaults since June, 27__th__.'_

"Okay, I would like to withdraw 200.000 Galleons from the Black Vault, and change it into muggle money, please."

"It will be done, sir." The goblin sneered again, "What do you wish to do concerning the letter we send you a month ago, Mister Potter?"

"What letter?" Harry asked the goblin confusedly.

"You did not receive it?"

"Well, I live in the muggle world since three months so maybe the owl didn't find me, that's weird…"

"Hn. We didn't know you had moved and our owls dislike the muggle world. No matter. We found out a month ago that you have inherited some artefacts from one of our former clients, and in the letter we asked if you accepted the inheritance."

"Hum… Sure, but who is this person?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Slytherin."

Harry eyes widened as he choked on air. What the fuck? Voldemort had left something for him should he die? What the hell? Maybe it was a cursed thing which would kill him the minute he touched it, or some sort of magical book that would try to eat him. He shivered, and looked at the goblin again. As much as he was scared he was also a bit curious as to what the Dark Lord could have left him. Gah. Curiosity killed the cat. Well, if he died he would only have himself to blame.

"I accept." _That's it, I'm definitely crazy._

"I will go retrieve the artefacts. Wait here sir, and do not touch anything, " the goblin sneered again with even more disdain and Harry gulped nodding slowly.

Harry stiffened has he felt something shift against him before relaxing when he realised it was only his snake, looking at him in curiosity.

"_Did the Speaker Lord really left you something Master?_" She asked while making herself comfortable on his shoulders.

She had taken to call Voldemort 'Speaker Lord' after hearing of him, and idolized Slytherin's heir quite a bit, Harry found that a lot of snakes respected Voldemort, he was after all the last speaker, Harry didn't count since his ability to speak parseltongue came only from the Horcrux and then because the knowledge was somehow ingrained in his brain.

Harry realised after a while that his snake just didn't respect Voldemort, no, she was somehow a fan girl of the Dark Lord, not really surprising considering his looks before his death. Snake-faced bastard. He tried to imagine Voldie having sex with his snake and gagged. Disgusting. How do snake procreate anyway?

Wait.

What the fuck?

And, Merlin, why in the Hell was he thinking of that? Maybe isolation from other human beings wasn't good for his brain. He was finally snapping. Wouldn't be surprising, really. Thinking about Voldemort and sex in one sentence is not healthy. _Plus hot ruby-red eyes._

He focused on his snake again, shaking his head at his thoughts, "_Yes, Reiya. He left me something. Though I don't know why. But with Voldie you never know. He surprise me even after death, fucking bastard._"

_"Do not insult the Speaker Lord, master!_"She hissed indignantly_, _tightening her hold around his neck.

"_Gahh. Reiya, stop! You will choke me to death! Stupid snake,_ " he hissed and sighed when she finally relaxed her hold allowing him to breathe.

"_Sorry, Master,_ " she hissed, not sounding sorry at all.

Harry groaned, rolling his eyes, "_With my luck, he probably left me some sort of thing that will end up killing me, that's a thing he would do really. He probably thought 'Hey, I'll leave something that will kill the Potter brat slowly and painfully in case I die, even if I will not die, after all I'm the supreme overlord of darkness; muhahahah!'_" Harry let a high-pitched cackle.

The snake hissed in amusement before going to nap again as Griphook opened the door.

"Mister Potter, here it is, " the sneering creature who vaguely reminded Harry of Yoda said, handing him two black notebooks.

Harry eyed the worn out leather, it seems it was old, and took the journals warily, he didn't have the best of experience with black little books who belonged to Voldemort after all. He focused his attention on the wrinkled goblin again, and signed the magical paper who acknowledged that he took those artefacts.

With one last thank you and goodbye to the goblin who only sneered in reply (not that Harry expected anything less), Harry got under his invisibility cloak again and left Gringotts before quickly apparating away.

* * *

><p>"<em>Master! Master! Master!<em>"

"_What is it, Reiya?_"

"_I smell someone nearby, following you since ten minutes already._"

"_What?!_" Harry hissed furiously as he looked around.

Harry and his snake where on their way 'home' after leaving Gringotts, not that Harry liked to call the filthy apartment home but it was still a thing he could call his own and with his childhood it was somehow important. He was very possessive with his things after all.

He spotted a blur of red and knew exactly who was following him, he groaned as he turned to the side and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Weasley, what are you following me? And all the way to the muggle world too?"

The red-head stopped hiding and made his way to Harry. Ron had changed over the years, Harry mused, he still had the Weasley trade-mark red hair and freckles but he had grown quite a bit, he didn't wear the same ugly and cheap clothes he did at Hogwarts but now expensive acromantula silk blue robes, he actually looked like a pureblood. Unsurprisingly he still had the same posture who made him look like a street urchin even with expensive clothes, the thought made a small amused smile appear on Harry's face.

"HARRY! We looked for you everywhere! Where were you? You aren't mad because of the Daily Prophet are you? I only did it because I was worried!" Ron exclaimed looking confused.

Harry snarled and glared at the red-head, "Weasley, I do not have to explain myself to you! My reasons of leaving the Wizarding world are my own!"

"Harry!" The red-head exclaimed, his face now as red as his hair in anger, "You really changed don't you! You are acting like a slimy Slytherin!"

"Oh, how original, " Harry drawled rolling his eyes, "You're still on with the houses rivalry? It's been years now, grow up a bit, Weasley!"

"Why you!" Ron shook his head doing a poor imitation of one would call a 'intimidating glare'.

Rolling his eyes, Harry looked at his once best friend again, "So, what have you come here for, Auror Weasley?"

At the mention of his job, the red-head straightened immediately, doing his best to look important and serious, "Harry Potter, you are to be brought for interrogation for learning and practicing illegal magic, the Dark Arts."

Harry's eyes widened slightly before narrowing into a glare, his magic cracking in the air in anger scaring Ron.

"You dare try to arrest me?!" Harry eyes narrowed into slits making shake the red-head slightly.

"N-Not arrest, it's only an in-interrogation, " he shook his head rapidly.

Harry forced himself to calm a bit, it wouldn't do to go Avada Kedavra on his former best friend, he was not like Voldemort who killed or tortured everyone who pissed him off after all.

"Hn. Well, I do not wish to be interrogated, so go home, " he said looking at the red-haired idiot blankly.

"But, Harry! You don't have a choice, come with me… please, " he added as an afterthought.

Harry was losing his patience quickly and his magic cracked around him again causing the Weasley to look slightly worried, "Leave. I will not repeat myself, " he glared at the red-head again to prove his point.

"Wha- I… Okay. I'll leave but I'll come back again and with more people!" He looked at Harry a last time and apparated away.

Harry sighed before resuming his way to his home.

* * *

><p>Hedwig hooted softly has she watched her human looking at the books he brought home warily, before nudging him a bit on the end.<p>

Harry looked at her, smiling, "You want me to open it, darling?" He asked softly.

She gave an owl version of a nod before hooting softly again.

Harry sighed and resumed looking at the little black notebooks Voldemort left him. He approached his hand before quickly retracting it, shaking his head.

"No, no, no. There is probably a curse on it, I don't want to die yet, " he murmured pathetically.

"_Master,_ " Reiya slithered slowly towards him, "_Why don't you use the thing to detect? I thought you said wizards had that._"

Harry's eyes widened and he clapped his hands together in realisation, "_Of course! You are a genius, Reiya!_" He smiled before quickly casting a tracking spell, ignoring his snake self-praising hissings.

Harry hummed thoughtfully as the spell detected nothing, "It seems there is nothing, " he took a deep breath before steeling himself and opening the notebook who looked older.

A white envelope fell on the floor, the curved letters 'Harry James Potter' written with black ink. Harry closed the notebook again, putting it on the table for ulterior reading and opened the letter.

'_To Harry Potter,_

_I am probably the last person you expected to hear from after death but I do love to surprise you. _

_If you read this it means I died. How, I have no idea. But I do hope it's not by the hand of a stupid brat like you. _

_You're probably wondering why I'm giving you this, and the reason is simple. If I died, it means that I failed and that the Light side is as strong as ever. I wished I could have realized my dream but I knew I probably wouldn't._

_You see, I'm writing this during the few moments of sanity I have left, I know I am just the shell of what I've once been and I've been reduced to a bloodthirsty monster that his obsessed with killing a snot-nosed brat. _

_The two books that I have given you are my diaries. I know you do not have the best of experience with diaries of mine but this ones are definitely not horcruxes, only plain simple diaries. The only thing that differentiate them from your average diary is that they were written by the Dark Lord Voldemort. _

_I decided to give them to you should I die because they are written in parseltongue and as such, only you would be able to read them. In those books, I didn't write my love-life or some sort of stupid teenager thing you're probably thinking of, no, I wrote my thoughts on the Wizarding world since my entrance in it, my first year at Hogwarts. In it I explain my reasons for the war, and my plans, also my dealings with Dumbledore and other wizards who tried to stop me from achieving my ambitions. _

_You do not necessarily have to read them, it is your choice, but I would advise you to do, you will probably realise how much the Wizarding world is corrupted, if you did not already. _

_I'm also giving this to you so you do not condemn the Dark Side too easily; there is no good and evil, there is only power and those too weak to seek it. _

_If it is you who ended me, then, I must have become weak indeed, not that you are weak, but your power is not enough to kill me should I be my normal, sane self._

_Well, brat, read my thoughts and realise your mistakes and naïveness, so even in death I could have the sadistic pleasure of knowing the Boy-Who-Lived would soon know he has chosen the wrong side. _

_Farewell, little one. _

_Lord Voldemort'_

Harry stared at the letter a few minutes before shaking his head disbelievingly.

So Voldemort wanted him to know the reasons for the war?

Why? It was no use to him to know that now that the Dark has lost.

Not that Harry never had wanted to know the reasons, in fact, it has always interested him. Being thrown into a war without knowing why there was a war in the first place had always frustrated him.

He sighed and closed the letter again before turning the TV on a muggle show. He would deal with the Dark Lord's dying 'gifts' later, for now he would relax and watch Sherlock.

* * *

><p>And that's it! The first chapter of my new story <em>'Diaries of the Dark'<em>. It's a fairly long chapter so I took time writing it (four days!).

I hope you liked it and I would like you to write some reviews, it always makes me happy to receive one.

Have a good day, lovely readers!

Ciao! ~


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for last chapter reviews!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER (NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID). J.K. ROWLING DOES.**

_"The bond between us will never be broken. You start walking, in the infinite wilderness._

_ Hold back tears, and move towards tomorrow. I'm the star that's meant for you, So I shine bright."_

So, here is the second chapter of my new story **Diaries of the Dark**, I hope you will like it.

Enjoy! ~

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II<strong>

'_December 1939_

_It has now been one year since I started class in Hogwarts. It is weird but somehow I thought that the Wizarding world would be more impressive. But in the end wizards are the same as muggles, prejudiced and close-minded. How disappointing. _

_When I was sorted into Slytherin the others students looked at me with disgust. Apparently I am what is known as a mudblood. But I do not think so, after all I read not long after that only witches and wizards from the Slytherin's bloodline could speak parseltongue. After that I discovered that what I thought was a 'secret code' that I used to write not having to worry about others reading was actually parselscript. _

_How amazing. _

_I knew I was special. Even more so than those purebloods who think so highly of themselves. I will show them, I will show them my worth and my power. _

_For now, I will keep quiet and learn more, more and more. The restricted section is filled with so much interesting knowledge. _

_I want to learn all kind of magic. Magic is… amazing, worth worshipping. _

_I love magic._

_And, anyway, knowledge is power.'_

Harry sighed as he read the first entry of Tom Riddle's diary. Somehow the fact that Voldemort had been as amazed as him when doing magic was a bit strange. The bastard still sounded so unbelievingly arrogant though, what's with all those 'I'm special' thing, seriously.

After a long and annoying talk with his snake, Harry had finally relented and decided that it wouldn't hurt to read those diaries, even if the thought that reading Voldemort's diaries was harmless was somehow laughable. He would admit that he was really interested though, even if he probably one of the people who understood Voldemort the best with perhaps the exception of Dumbledore, he never quite understood Tom Riddle, he never knew how to react when faced with the diary-horcrux.

For Harry, Tom Riddle was an enigma. A puzzle. A, excuse the pun, riddle.

One that was so mysterious that you couldn't help but want to unravel all those mysteries. Tom Riddle was almost like an ethereal being. One that has no place in this world or he would lose himself.

Somehow, Tom Riddle lost himself too. Reading what the young Tom Riddle thought at the age of twelve was an amazing experience, he seemed so… human. Even though it was stupid to even think that Voldemort was once human was surprising. Harry always had this thought that Voldemort was somehow too unique to be human; when he was young he was a fallen angel and at the end of his life he was demon. That's what Harry thought when thinking of Voldemort, in the end, he knew that Voldemort was human, just a human being, with great power and great ambition but still irrevocably human but reading words of the child Voldemort made him realise that even after all those years he still thought of Voldemort as a too powerful and scary opponent, too powerful for a mere human like him to defeat.

But he did defeat him in the end. So, Voldemort was human after all.

How disturbing.

Harry looked down and caressed his owl absently before standing up and going into the kitchen.

He wondered why thinking of Voldemort always made him sorrowful.

Well, it was probably not important.

He rubbed his eyes groggily as he filled the coffee pot carafe with water and yawned. Sitting on the couch, he opened the leather book and resumed his reading.

'_March 1940_

_I made a lot of research about the Wizarding world and what I found his appalling. _

_I wonder why nobody tries to change it. They must have seen all the corruption and discrimination if even a twelve-year-old child can see the problem of their world just reading a few book and talking with purebloods. _

_All magic, whether light, dark or even neutral is worth learning. But I see everyone being prejudiced. _

_The light wizards deem dark magic evil. Meaning that they are 'good'._

_The neutral wizards deem themselves neutral in the upcoming conflict with Grindelwald too but that is a naïve notion, in a war you always have to choose a side, whether you want it or not. Nobody can be completely neutral, no matter what your magic affinity is. _

_And, lastly, there are the dark wizards, labelled evil by the Ministry of Magic, dark magic is not evil per se, just like a muggle gun is not evil, it is the intent behind it that define whether it is used to hurt or not. My affinity is dark but I can use all sorts of magic, only very powerful wizards or witches can use dark, light and neutral magic but dark arts feels more right for me, when casting it I know that it is my affinity._

_Affinity can change during life, but you can not choose it, it is like racism really to condemn wizards for something they cannot choose._

_Then, there is blood purity. Mudblood, Half-blood, and Pureblood. _

_A mudblood (or muggleborn as Dumbledore takes great pleasure reminding the Slytherins) is the child of muggles who inherited magic, seemingly out of nowhere, but I suspect that they are, in fact, descendants of squibs, after all magic appearing in a person without magical blood is strange. I will do more research on the subject but there are very few books on mudbloods. It doesn't really explain how they are there, just that they are. Very frustrating._

_Then there are half-bloods, there is two type of half-bloods._

_The first one: just like me, a child of one pureblood and a muggle. I still did not find who my parents were but I suspect it was my father who was magical while my mother was a muggle, after all my mother wouldn't have died and left me if she had magic, right? _

_The second type of half-blood is a child of a pureblood and a mudblood. Why they are called half-blood is beyond me, aren't they children of two magical being? Even if there is filthy muggle blood in their veins they are still like a first generation of pureblood for me, well, there is a lot of thing that doesn't make sense in the Wizarding world. I hope one day I could change these things._

_Lastly, there are purebloods. _

_Dark Family purebloods: revered by many, or hated by mudbloods for their arrogance._

_And arrogant they are. But also very easy to manipulate. _

_Purebloods: descendant of an ancient magical bloodline. No muggle blood in their veins._

_The most political power right now goes to the Malfoy Family, the potions masters are the Prince, the vampires' friends are the Zabinis, and the best curse breakers are the Parkinson. _

_While many dark purebloods tends to rant about how they respect magic and the old ways only a few actually practice it, their dislike for all that is related to the muggles, even if they probably never met those filthy beings, is the easiest way to make them join you. _

_Promise them some muggles to torture or kill and they will follow you like a dog follow his master. And that is exactly what Grindelwald is doing. From what I gathered, Grindelwald's goal is simply to make the muggles his slaves, that's a crude way to put it and I'm sure that this is not all, but it is the thing that marked me the most when I heard about the so-called Dark Lord. _

_While I hate muggles and wish they could just disappear I also know that this is an impossible feat. They are simply too many of them and, like every other human beings, muggles will realize the impossible if it is to survive. _

_On another note, I'm still looking for the Chamber of Secret, where my ancestor as hid the opening I have no idea but this is certainly hard to find. I have already looked in the dungeons, next I will look into the Ravenclaws dorm though why would it be here I have no idea but it is worth looking for it._

_Perhaps there is a library in the Chamber, I can't wait to find it.'_

Affinity? People have different affinities? Harry did not know that. He had always been able to cast all type of magic even dark so he simply thought that everyone else could too. Though when he was younger light spells always came easily for him, now however it was all the same, except that casting dark spells felt better, more right. Maybe his affinity changed. He would have to look into it. He couldn't take the word of the young Voldemort for it.

But seriously, he knew that in his youth Voldemort was a genius but he never guessed that he would work so much. Reading the diary it seems that all Tom Riddle did was doing researches and read, well also trying to figure out how to manipulate people but that wasn't too surprising. Harry expected that from the young Dark Lord.

Harry was snapped out of his musings by a brown owl tapping on his window. Sighing, he got up and opened it for the owl to come in, slightly put off by the glare the owl seemed to give him when he didn't offer it owl treats. It was not his fault that Hedwig had eaten it all, he thought pouting slightly.

The owl landed on the table and stuck out her leg. Harry took the letter wordlessly before opening it, still to engrossed in his thoughts about Voldemort to be able to think more about the glaring owl.

'_Dear Harry,_

_I know it has been a long time since we last saw each other, and you are probably angry because of the 'thing' with Ron and the Daily Prophet but I would like to see you._

_I guess that meeting in the Wizarding world is too troublesome for you even with a glamour so I thought that maybe we could meet at Barney's, it is a pub in muggle London not far away from where you live now. You are in no obligation to come and I would understand should you decide not to but I would still like to see you again. _

_I miss you._

_I will be at Barney's this afternoon at four, I'll wait for you._

_With love, _

_Hermione.'_

Harry narrowed his eyes as he read the letter. Maybe he should go see her. He missed her too but after she so blatantly told him off when he tried to talk he was still angry, well, he will go and see how it turns out.

He still forgave too easily, it seems.

He looked at the small black notebook and started reading it again, he still had an hour before his meeting with Hermione and he didn't really have anything else to do but read at the moment.

'_September 1941_

_The muggle world war is getting bloodier and harder. Well, it is hard for the civilians. London is constantly under the threat of bombing and, as much as I hate to admit it, I fear for my life._

_Funny how I know that I'm one of the most powerful wizard currently alive but I can't do a single thing to protect myself against muggle weapons. I asked Headmaster Dippet to let me stay at Hogwarts this summer but he refused. I know this is Dumbledore's doing, before asking for the old coot's opinion he was ready to agree. _

_Does Dumbledore wants me to die in this muggle war? _

_He never really liked me but I suppose it is my fault, at eleven I wasn't the sanest in the bunch and I might have said disturbing things when he came to tell me about magic. He seems to be under the impression that I was born evil or some stupid thing like that. How narrow-minded. _

_On another note, I finally have the Slytherins wrapped around my little finger, that they let themselves be manipulated so easily is disappointing but I guess Slytherin's survival instinct told them that I was the most powerful and talented therefore the alpha. _

_The whole school will soon be under my thumb, except Dumbledore, but well, as long as he doesn't interfere too much with me I can deal with that. _

_Still haven't found the Chamber of Secrets, I will look more but for now I'll give it a rest.'_

Harry rubbed his eyes and went to the kitchen. Preparing himself a tuna sandwich, he ate quietly before going outside. He still had thirty minutes before the meeting at Barney's and he wanted to go explore muggle London a bit, it's been a long time since he did that, just relaxing.

The streets were crowded and Harry did his best not to bump into people, sighing, he went to do some shopping.

* * *

><p>"So…"<p>

"So…"

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly, Hermione was sitting in front of him, looking beautiful and almost regal, but also as awkward as himself. He didn't really know how to start the conversation and that ended in a lot of awkward mumbles and grunting.

Hermione smiled a bit at him before taking a deep breath.

"Harry, I'm glad you came."

"Well, I wanted to know why you chose to contact me after all this time, " he stated blankly, looking into her sad and guilty brown eyes.

She fiddled nervously her fingers in her curly hair before looking down, "I'm sorry Harry, so sorry. I… I didn't want to cut all contact with you, I mean you are my best friend since I'm eleven years old, I was just worried for you and then Ron told me that you insulted him and his sister, and that you played with her feelings, I trusted him, and now I know that I should have listened to your side of the story before trusting blindly, but, I just… I hadn't seen you since one month already and I thought that, perhaps, he was right. He is my husband, and I trust him, I didn't think he would actually lie to me, I still don't know if what he said is true but…" She took a deep breath again, before looking at Harry, "I realised that you too are one of the most important person in my life, I should have also listened to what you had to say, but I didn't. I am a horrible friend, I'm sorry, " she looked at him sadly.

Harry gazed at her sadly, "I thought that, as my friend, you would have listened to me… It hurts, you know? When one of your closest friend, no, when your closest friend, and the one you almost consider family betray you like that."

A single tear fell from her eyes, "I'm sorry Harry, you are a brother to me and I betrayed you, will you ever forgive me?"

"Should I? How can I be sure that it is the last time I'm betrayed? It isn't the first time you trust Ron and not me after all."

"I will never even consider not listening to what you have to say, and believing things without knowing all the facts, please, forgive me Harry, I'm so sorry."

He looked a bit alarmed when she started crying again, and looked around him to see the disapproving stares of the muggles in the bar. Damn, it wasn't his fault that she was crying.

He smiled faintly at her, "I forgive you, Hermione. But this is your last chance, but please stop crying now, I don't know how to deal with crying girls, " he gave a nervous chuckle.

She laughed a bit at that, before rubbing her eyes, "Okay, I stop." She smiled.

He cleared his throat awkwardly again, he seemed to do that a lot this afternoon, before smiling at her, "So… What's up?" He said lamely.

She chuckled, "Oh, nothing much. Ron is always out doing Merlin knows what, his job is taking all his time, so I'm feeling a bit lonely. I finished a book on muggles and it will be published in September, " she smiled happily at that, "and that's it, I never do anything much beside working these days anyway. What about you, Harry?"

"Well, nothing much too. I'm looking for a new apartment, and taking care of Hedwig and Reiya…"

"Reiya?"

"Hn. My snake."

"You have a snake?" She asked, surprised.

"Yes, is that a problem?" He replied, narrowing his eyes.

She shook her head, "Of course not, but I thought you didn't speak parseltongue, after, you know, the destruction of the horcrux, " she finished in a whisper.

"It is in my magic, parseltongue is a language, and when you learn one you never forget it. It's true that I wouldn't have a snake if I didn't speak parseltongue anymore. But, somehow, I do, and she's surprisingly good company, well, if you don't mind her babbling about Voldemort all the time." He said with a fond smile.

"Babbling about Voldemort?" Hermione asked with wide eyes, "What does it… no, _she_ says?"

"How the speaker lord was the most powerful, how she find me too pathetic to be the one who defeated him, well, that was at the beginning, but now, I've grown on her, and she likes, me. She only talk about how Voldy was handsome and would have made a good mate these days, " he said looking a bit ill, "Well, she said he would have made a good mate for me."

Hermione choked on her coffee, "Harry! Warn a girl before dropping things like that! Your snake has weird ideas, " she stated with an amused smile as she cleaned herself with a napkin.

Harry only shrugged, used to the weirdness of Reiya.

"So, is that all you do? You must be bored." She said with a kind smile.

"Well, yeah, but I am also reading a lot these days, " he said thoughtfully, "Don't drink because I'm going to say something that might make you choke again."

She looked at him weirdly before putting her cup down.

"The other day, I went to Gringotts, needed money to move out of the shit hole I call home, and the goblins told me that in Voldemort left me something."

Her eyes widened almost comically before she asked in a hurried whisper, "He left you something should he die? Voldemort?!" She added in a strangled voice.

Harry nodded slowly, "He left me diaries."

"Diaries?" She echoed confusedly.

"That's how he called it in the letter that was in it. Apparently it was his diaries from when he started Hogwarts to… well I don't know yet, I'm still the beginning."

"You read them?!"

"Yeah… But can you blame me, really?" He looked at her with wide pleading eyes, "I always wanted to know what was going on in that snakey head of his."

She sighed resignedly and smiled kindly, "I know. I understand that you want to read that but… still it's Voldemort, everything he did or had is not exactly harmless. Are you sure there is no risk?"

He laughed, "Like you said Hermione, it's Voldemort. Nothing he did is harmless but for now, nothing happened. Who knows, maybe he did that just to annoy me even in death, it's something he would do, the sadistic bastard."

She giggled quietly before taking a sip of coffee.

"Well, that is true. But floo me- Wait, you don't have the floo since you live in the muggle world, right?" At his nod, she continued, "Then send Hedwig to me should anything weird happen, you can't take enough precautions when dealing with Voldemort."

He waved his hand dismissively and rolled his eyes at her protectiveness before smiling softly at her.

"Sure, sure, mother hen."

"Harry, I'm worried about you!" She glared at him before chuckling, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Herm."

She beamed at him before giving him a calculating look.

"Harry, " she began uncertainly, "I know you, and I also know you are interested in the Dark Arts and anything related to Voldemort since the end of the war…" she trailed off warily.

"So what?" Harry said defensively.

"Nothing. Just, " she took a deep breath, "When you will read these books, I am sure that you will turn completely dark." She stated, looking at him seriously.

"Wha-? How can you be so sure? Plus, there isn't really a dark side anymore and Voldemort is dead, I can't change side even if I wished to do so."

"Harry, I'm working on a project since the end of the war…"

"And?" He pushed her gently.

"One year ago I was given access to the time chamber, I did a lot of research there and I found an incomplete ritual, I found the missing pieces and, after you finish reading those diaries, I would like to tell you the ritual, you will choose then if you wish to perform it."

"What? But… What is this ritual and what that's got to do with anything?"

She smiled mysteriously, "You will see after you finish reading."

* * *

><p>'<em>December 1943, <em>

_I found the Chamber of Secrets._

_The basilisk, named after the Greek titan Kronos, is… annoying._

_I swear I never talked to a snake that spoiled and arrogant. You would think that after centuries locked into a Chamber alone he would be glad or at least grateful to the one that freed him but no, he tries to attack me as soon as he sees me, I have to remind him every time that I am Slytherin's heir and that he can't attack as he is bound by magic to all the descendants of his bloodline, but he still tries, it really isn't worth all the trouble I had to find the Chamber. _

_He isn't as annoying as Dumbledork at least, but I'm starting to think that no one is as annoying as him.'_

Harry chuckled quietly as he read, the young Dark Lord was… whining. His chuckle turned into a full-blown laughter at the thought. He seemed so different compared to the diary-horcrux Tom Riddle, it was a good different though. Harry would have liked to meet the Tom Riddle that was whining about a centuries old basilisk and Dumbledore.

He drank a sip of firewhisky before returning to his reading.

'_Well, the basilisk is not as good of a discovery as I thought but, fortunately, I also found a library._

_The library was definitely worth spending five years looking for it. So many books, Merlin, I can't wait to read them all. I already read at least ten of them, two were about parselmagic while the eight others were about soul magic. _

_I found a quite interesting piece of magic in those books, though I never heard of it before but it's probably normal considering that, as stated in the book, it is a very dangerous dark magic that only powerful sorcerers can perform. _

_It is called Horcrux._

_I will have to ask Slughorn about it, but I think I found a way to ensure my immortality._

_Death is the worst that could happen to me. I will not fall victim of it like my mother. I am stronger than this._

_Speaking of my mother, I found out her name, she was Merope Gaunt, the Gaunt family are the last direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin, and my father is apparently a muggle named Tom Riddle._

_I now know why I always despised that name._

_To think that it was my mother the witch._

_Tomorrow is a Hogsmead weekend, I will try to sneak out and go to the town where the last Gaunt lives, it is called Little Hangleton I think._

_Maybe I will finally have a family. _

_If not with the Gaunts then maybe with my father, as much as I despise muggles he is still my family, maybe he would accept me and I would be able to live that blasted orphanage.'_

Harry frowned as he hesitated to read the next page, he knew what it was about, probably about the murder of Voldemort's family and maybe about the first horcrux too, depending on how much time passed since the last entry.

It was too personal, as much as Harry wanted to learn about Voldemort, this was really not something he should read. Tom Riddle had hoped to have a family, even during his fifth year, probably even after having unleashed the basilisk on the muggleborns, how Dumbledore could think that Tom Riddle did not have feelings except rage and hatred? How could people believe that Voldemort was born evil?

Harry clenched his fists angrily.

His heart ached for this similar soul, so similar and yet so different.

He wondered if Tom Riddle changed a lot after the first Horcrux.

With a sigh, he turned the page of the old leather book and started to read, frowning.

'_February 1944,_

_It's been a long time since I last wrote in this. _

_Well, I had an eventful Christmas, New Year and birthday._

_I finally made my first horcrux. _

_I strangely feel more detached than usual, but it isn't bad, having feelings is a weakness._

_I only need magic, I don't need hope, hope is always crushed in the end. Hope is for the weak. If you want something then count only on yourself, others are weaknesses._

_After my visit to my last magical relatives __I took the Gaunt ring from them. They don't deserve such an heirloom when they are weak and lost in madness._

_Tom Riddle Sr. is dead. He was a waste of air anyway._

_It was my first time casting the killing curse on humans, I used to practice on bugs and animals. I got it right on my first try though. My father was the first to go down. How dare he think himself superior, I am special, I am magical and he is just a muggle. _

_He didn't want me, unsurprisingly. Nobody ever wanted me. For the muggles at the orphanage I am just a freak, for my muggle family I am a monster, for my magical family I am a filthy half-blood tarnishing Slytherin's blood, and for my house mates I am only the no-name half-blood who is more powerful but that they will betray at the first occasion._

_It hurts. But it will pass, right? I don't want to feel like that. I don't want to feel. I want it to stop._

_Am I really just that? A freak? How dare they? How dare they belittle me? _

_From this day onward I am no longer Tom Marvolo Riddle. _

_I am Lord Voldemort.'_

Harry looked at the page sadly. Why did Voldemort give him that? It was too personal, really too much.

Harry understood what Tom Riddle felt, maybe too much. It was just so similar too how he felt when young, even right now, now people see him as the Dark Lord slayer but betrayed him as soon as they could, his muggle family still treat him like a freak undeserving of their 'gentle care' all those years, and he felt so alone.

No one in this world understood him. Harry felt that Tom Riddle was like that too.

Harry chose to forgive, while Tom Riddle chose to hate.

Harry really hated Voldemort right now. Damn him for giving him this.

Harry shook his head and concentrated on reading again. He didn't want to think about that much longer.

'_April 1944,_

_Today I founded the Knights of Walpurgis. _

_I will have to find a way to mark the knights. For them to show their affiliation to me._

_It would be inconvenient during a war but it's not like I intend to start one._

_Speaking of war, the war with Grindelwald is slowly coming to an end, I know it. A lot of the German wizard's followers are already dead or arrested, it is only a matter of months before this so-called Dark Lord lose. He was pathetic and weak anyway._

_The Knights consist of some Slytherins and Ravenclaws, I think some Griffindors and Hufflepuffs will join us soon too, but, for now, it will be enough. _

_The goal of the Knights of Walpurgis is to learn the forbidden areas of magic. And to maybe, in time, legalize all sorts of magic and give the same rights to all wizards, witches and magical creatures. _

_After reading a good part of Slytherin's library I finally found the origin of the mudbloods. It turns out that I was right, according to my ancestor the mudbloods are descendant of squibs. _

_If that is made known to everyone maybe the purebloods will be more 'accepting' though I doubt it._

_Anyway, if the squibs are not exiled to the muggle world then the risk of the muggles discovering us will lessen. The same goes for the mudbloods, the ministry should be founding some magical orphanage or at least introduce the mudbloods and half-bloods who lived in the muggle world to the magic sooner, so they will learn our tradition and not force the muggle tradition upon us._

_Our world is already polluted enough by filthy muggles as it is. _

_I don't want to see magical children abused because the muggles fear what is different. Nobody should be exorcised, nor hated for something they can't control, for being superior to those filthy muggles._

_I was forced to live through too much muggle exorcisms and I don't want another magical child to experience it.'_

Tom Riddle's goals were surprisingly moderate, mused Harry. This young Tom Riddle is probably someone Harry would have followed, well maybe not, he didn't fancy being tortured every time he did something that displease Voldemort and he was sure that even young, Voldemort still had that sadistic streak that worsened with the years as the same time his sanity disappeared.

He wondered how Voldemort goals changed from building magical orphanages (which was a good idea, thought Harry) and allowing wizards to practice all kinds of magic to killing all muggleborns and muggles.

Harry yawned. Well, he would see by reading, he guessed. For now, it was time to sleep.

* * *

><p>That's it. Next chapter will be more eventful, I think. I haven't written it yet so I'll see how it goes.<p>

I write fairly quickly lately so the third chapter should be posted in a week or so. Since I'm stuck on my Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfiction I have more time for this story.

Please leave reviews, darlings!

Ciao!~


End file.
